Weather Control Pretty Cure
by DreamingDiamond
Summary: [Fanseries] When all worlds are put on the brink of destruction after the Climate Medallion is shattered four teens will rise to the challenge of putting it together. But with little knowledge of the war they are fighting their journey will be long and perilous, filled with secrets, friendship,and overcoming a grim fate.
1. Shining Start

"You know...we don't really have a choice anymore, Doppler." A soft and scared voice said. This voice belonged to a rather tall woman with long flowing pale brown hair, her skin was pale and seemed to glow with a faint pale light. She adorned many flowers within her hair, with two large roses sprouting from her head being the most noticeable, and wore a green dress and brown sandals.

"There's still a chance, Gaia!" Doppler, a small green frog fairy yelled in desperation. He looked like an ordinary frog aside from the bow tied around his neck which had a white octagon gem on it.

"You're right...if you find the warriors that is. They'll do what needs to be done; they'll find the shards and they _will_ beat Atlas. But it is up to you to find them." Gaia suddenly gained courage and summoned a long sword with a shining gold handle. She silently walked over to a rather gigantic pedestal and ignored her fairy's cries.

Upon this pedestal sat a medium sized golden disc that was quite thin. On it a tree was engraved into it, surrounding the tree and closer inspection tons of little orbs were surrounding it. The goddess raised her sword then swung it down and made several swift slashes, suddenly it appeared that the disc had been split into many pieces. Gaia's slender hand reached forward and light surrounded the shards, then they disappeared. The lights they shot out of the temple, through the sky, then to Earth.

"Gaia! You know all worlds will soon fall victim to calamity now!" Doppler screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face.

"No...as it is I do not have much power left." Gaia frowned, "but I will get you out of here and I will use my life force in place of the Climate Medallion. I am giving you some of my power to find warriors to protect this kingdom." Tears silently dropped down the goddess' face and she looked to her royal fairy. "We knew this day was coming...it's my fault..."

"No don't please-," before the frog fairy was able to continue everything turned white for him. Then he disappeared in the same trajectory as the shards of the Climate Medallion.

"I'm so sorry...please, warriors, save us all..." Gaia's tears fell harder and she raised her hand to the roof of the temple room. A faint green barrier appeared on the outside and inside. Tired from using a lot of her magic the woman laid down on the pedestal. Suddenly she gasped as everything around her went dark and her eyes closed.

* * *

 **OP: Tomorrow's Heroes - Casey Lee Williams ft. Bryce Papenbrook**

 **Episode 1: A Shining Beginning! Two Is A Start!**

* * *

"Adam, you need to wake up dude." A masculine voice with an air of youth rang loud and clear. This voice belonged to a near giant teen who displayed muscular build to him. His hair was platinum blonde and styled to be quite messy, his soft blue eyes trained on the lump hiding under the covers. He wore a simple white sweatshirt with gray turtle neck, black joggers, and gray sneakers.

"Hey, Crow." Adam yawned as he threw the covers off. He rubbed his rather sleepy green eyes as he arose from his slumber, drool dried over his freckled face. Then the pale blonde boy looked up at the massive giant that was his friend and blinked. "What time is it?" He asked tiredly as he got out of bed wearing a white -shirt and yellow plaid pajama bottoms.

"7:25, mom made you breakfast." Crow responded to his shorter friend. "You're really irresponsible, did you even do any of your homework?" He crossed his arms with a scornful look.

"I did some of it, Crow...after I watched the latest season of Secrets and Tears. It's so good!" Adam beamed as he put on his yellow sweatshirt with cuffs which made him stick more and didn't blend the best with his blue jeans. He sat on the bed to put on his socks and yellow converse then walked out of the room.

"That show is trash and you know it." Crow deadpanned but did give a small smile as he followed Adam out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mom what did you make for breakfast? It smells good!" Adam beamed, the smell of food seemingly making him come out of his sleepy funk. Crow looked unsurprised by this and just shook his head slightly.

A woman wearing a blue robe with dyed pink hair and shining brown eyes looked over to Adam. This was Sara Fulbright, Adam's mom. She was absolutely filled with energy, a little too much for this time of the morning. "Hey boys!" She cheered waving around a spatula. "I made bacon wrapped fried potatoes with cheese~!" The pink haired woman giggled and started chugging her giant mug of coffee.

Adam smiled, "thanks mom! Do you know when dad will be home?" He asked as he went to the counter and picked up his plate. Crow picking his up after and they both sat down and began eating.

"Do you know when uh...Vanessa will be home?" Adam asked looking up at Crow, talking with his mouth full of potato. "Also, won't this food ruin your diet?"

Crow frowned a little bit and acted like he didn't hear the first question. He didn't particular feel like talking his mom at the moment and continued to eat. "Nah, it probably won't ruin it that much." He laughed lightly and smiled as he finished his. "Hurry, we're going to be late." The tall teen stood up, put his plate in the sink, then grabbed his backpack off of the coat hanger near the door.

Adam quickly caught up and grabbed his backpack off the floor. He nodded and waved goodbye, "bye mom!" He called as Crow opened the door and stepped outside.

"Have a great day, remember: no PDA!" Sara called after Adam who froze in place. "You two are so cute together!"

"MOM!" Adam flushed a dark crimson, "we're not together together. You have known that for years mom!" He even stomped his foot a little as he walked out in a huff after grabbing his yellow sweatshirt. Crow waved goodbye as he closed the door and gave a small chuckle. Adam was still red and pouted as they began to walk to school.

"Hey, how about I give you a piggyback ride? We'll get there faster." Crow smiled and gave his smaller friend his backpack. The smaller blonde smiled and nodded and put both backpacks on. Crow then got on one knee and Adam jumped on his back. The taller teen smirked then made sure he was in a good position to carry Adam, then bolted down the sidewalk.

The air in Weathersdale was quite nice. Despite it being still a bit cold as Christmas drew near, though considering where they were cold but snow hardly littered the ground. Runs like these to school were always fun for both, mainly so Crow could get a work out.

"Got to say though, you're getting just a tad heavier." Crow laughed lightheartedly as he continued to run with Adam piggyback.

The smaller teen puffed his slightly pudgy cheeks out and made a small glare. "Haha." He said sarcastically and noticed a slight shine in the sky. "Wait Crow!" He gasped when he saw something was actually zooming from the sky towards them. In shock he pulled a little on Crow's neck and the two went down on the ground, causing them to be on the ground in a tangled mess.

Almost instantly afterwards, Doppler came crashing from the sky and landed right on Crow's face. The large teen gave a small groan since it did hurt considering that the gem the fairy had hit his nose. Crow reached up and plucked Doppler off his face. "What in the world?" He sat up and inspected the frog fairy.

Adam shot forward and looked at Doppler with stars in his eyes. "It's so cute!" He squealed in absolute delight at the sight of the fairy.

Crow looked from Doppler to Adam, something was definitely wrong with this "plush". He quirked an eyebrow at his childhood friend and offered it to him. "Want it?" The blonde teen squealed happily and took it from his friend.

"Thank you!" Adam hugged Doppler then placed him in his back pack, after the initial struggle of getting it off in the first place. "We're pretty close to the school, we can probably just walk, we have some time to spare." He stood up and handed Crow his backpack.

"Hard to believe we are halfway through junior year, though. Time does fly by faster than I thought." Crow went off on his own tangent as he looked up to the sky, walking in sync with Adam.

Adam nodded a little bit and looked up at Crow, "have you decided what you're going to do? After high school, I mean." He asked carefully though kept his bubbly demeanor.

"Hmm...going to go into MMA, maybe try modeling on the side." Crow said simply, giving a rather quick answer as he already knew what he wanted to do. "What about you or have you still not decided?"

"Hmm...maybe a stay at home husband, I can take care of the kid while my husband is at work. Maybe be like my dad and work at Scrapbook?" Adam responded with an air of uncertainty to his voice.

The pathway to the school was quite cluttered with teens everywhere you looked. People all in their little cliques and such and it made it hard to actually get to their school. The popular clique in one giant huddle, jocks in another.

Then there was this girl with silver hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes named Aurora Churchill who was popular around the school. Next to her was her smaller friend, Heather, with brown hair in two braided pigtails, she wasn't too known and many considered her Aurora's lackey. The most noticeable thing about the two was definitely their necklace. Each was in the shape of a flower and was made of some sort of crystal. Aurora wore an ice blue one whereas Heather wore a mud brown one.

Adam did what he usually did and clung to Crow's backpack as they walked through the crowd. This was always such a hassle to do, since many people just kind of stood there and made it near impossible to get through. Unbeknownst to Adam: Doppler had awoken within his bag.

"W-Where am I?" The fairy muttered quietly as he awoke. His head was absolutely spinning. Unable to stay awake he went back to sleep, hopefully he wasn't in an awful place.

"Oh! Did you hear about the Pretty Cure in Japan, Crow?" Adam asked as he continued to grip his friend's backpack to walk.

"Which one? There's a ton of them." Crow quirked an eyebrow and looked back a little to show Adam he was listening.

"I believe it's Pretty Cure Wonderland Dream. I heard that they are going to be doing some type of photoshoot soon! They're all so cool, I wish I could be a Pretty Cure!" Adam brimmed with excitement, to which Crow chuckled.

"Maybe someday."

* * *

Currently in the Natura, giant monsters roamed around the area. They took the shape of giant objects, black arms with white gloves, and black legs almost like tendrils, giant eyes, and a sharp toothed mouth.

"Where the hell is it?" A chilly voice hissed. It belonged to a young woman walking amongst the rubble. Her crystal blue hair was wavy and it matched her pure white skin. She adorned a white and blue outfit similar to a French maid with blood splattered across it. "This day can't get any worse." She groaned. She silently kicked the body of a squirrel fairy out of the way. These things were almost a little too easy to kill and the temple was almost impossible to find. "Storm!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs

"Y-Yes, Tundra?" A timid voice asked from behind the tall woman. This voice belonged to a teen boy with purple layered hair that covered his left eye. His attire appeared to be black skinny jeans, sneakers, a black t shirt under a jacket, and a headset. There also appeared to be a small bat boy next to him wearing a small black dress and had bangs that covered her face.

"Any luck finding the temple?" Tundra hissed, her dark blue eyes narrowed at the teen. He shook his head no and she began to grit her teeth. "You imbecile, why did Atlas even create a weakling like you?"

"Don't listen to that grumpy maid, Storm." The bat chimed in with a sassy tone, as she also tried to put reassurance into her voice. Storm smiled a little.

"Thanks, Thunda." Storm gave a meek smile and turned his head slightly to look at his partner. Tundra looked like she was absolutely enraged and stomped her foot. Then simply summoned a long sword made of pure ice.

"Pipe it or I'm going to skewer you." Tundra warned and continued to march forward. Then a loud voice boomed throughout the area and stopped them in their places.

"You're all incompetent!" This voice belonged to a towering man who seemingly rose from nowhere. He wore some sort of green gladiator-esque clothing that had become near non existent and brown sandals. His eyes, which were quite literately emeralds looked down upon the minions. His dark beard and hair full of withered flowers that fell as he looked down.

"Atlas, your highness."All three bowed, Storm shook as he did so.

"The temple obviously cannot be found and I do not sense the Climate Medallion anywhere. The wretched woman had sent it to Earth with the fairy. I thought _you_ at least knew that finding the temple was so we could kill her." Atlas grumbled and punched a building in anger.

"Well what should we do?" Tundra asked, unfazed, and stood up and looked up at the tall man. He grinned in a sinister fashion and answered.

"Follow the remaining trail of that fairy, find it and kill it, then hunt for those pieces. Make a Tempest if you must, I am very weak, I need lots of energy."

Tundra nodded and did a curtsey, then snapped her fingers. She then simply disappeared in a flurry of snow. Storm then sat cross legged and twiddled his thumbs nervously while Thunda sat on his head with an obnoxious sigh.

* * *

"Ugh! Mrs. Lawrence is the worst! Who even decided to marry _her_?!" Adam pouted as he dragged his feet and looked up at Crow tiredly.

"You're only getting an D in PE because you refuse to do anything." Crow chuckled and looked down at his friend as they carried both of their backpacks. The taller teen often wondered where his friend would be if it was for him.

Adam sighed and looked up to the sky. It was oddly warmer than it had been earlier during gym. It almost felt off, especially since their state wasn't known for having particularly warm early springs. But the blonde's thoughts were interrupted by Crow placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Pretty sure my dad kept his promise and made cookies. You still coming, I can even help you with your math homework too." Crow smiled and looked down at the smaller teen.

"Sure!" Adam jumped in excitement. It was always a good day when Crow's dad, Hawk, made cookies.

The two then started from the school in the direction of Crow's house. Their town wasn't too large, the largest buildings being either the hospital or talent agency buildings respectively. Most of the buildings were medium sized and more commonly small. Most of the houses were even small.

The town had an air of serenity to it and a feeling like everyone knew each other. However, today wasn't one of those days of serenity.

Upon arriving in the central area of their town, near where Crow's house was they were met with horror. Cars destroyed and people running from terror. In the midst of it all hovered Tundra holding her sword of ice.

"Where are they?! Tell me and the beautiful Tundra will spare you!" The villain screamed as she raised her sword then brought it down sending a beam of ice at a random civilian and knocked them into a wall.

Adam stood there in terror as Crow put his arm in front of his childhood friend. Then the two began to step back bit by bit, though neither noticed that Adam's backpack was slowly becoming unzipped. Tundra then turned to the boys and looked at them.

"Do you know where they are?!" She got in Adam's face and snarled. Her cold temperature radiating to the point it sent chills down his spine. Both he and Crow could only stand in fear. "Fine then. Die!" Tundra raised her sword and went to bring it down upon the two frozen boys. Only to be blocked by a sudden large barrier of light that sent her falling backwards.

"Stay away from them!" Doppler shot out from the backpack and Adam gasped in shock.

"A frog?!" He squeaked as he stepped back a bit then got placed behind Crow as the taller teen snapped out of it and looked at what was ahead. "What is going on? I don't understand!" Adam freaked out even more as he attempted to look past his taller friend.

 _"YOU!"_ Tundra roared as she stood up and looked forward to Doppler.

"There is no time to explain much right now. But that woman is named Tundra and she will kill you both. I need you guys to become Pretty Cure and beat her!" Doppler frantically yelled and kept the barrier up as Tundra raised her hand and sent a blast of ice at the barrier.

Crow suddenly got a determined expression and looked at Doppler, "if it means that I can protect Adam...I'll do it!" He then turned to Adam as the barrier began to crack. "Adam go and take cover. I'll handle this." He nodded to his childhood friend with a reassuring smile.

That smile was enough to melt Adam's fear away and look up to the taller teen. "No, if you're going to do this. _We're_ going to do this together." He gave a sunny smile and put his hand on Crow's shoulder, "I mean I always did like Pretty Cure and superheroes as well, can't pass up a chance like this." He said as tried to splash a bit of light onto their current situation.

But before anything else could happen the barrier shattered and created a small smoke screen. Adam went forward to grab Doppler and pull him close and ducked behind Crow. Then Adam remembered, they needed items to become Pretty Cure right?

"We better hurry...she looks...frosty, Doppler? Powers would be really great right about now." Adam looked down at Doppler who's gem glowed brightly.

"I'll entrust you both with items and magic from the goddess, Gaia. With it you will be able to combat her!" Doppler told the two boys as Tundra, who was breathing quite heavily began to walk forward with her sword gripped in her hand. Crow stood in a fighting stance ready to fight her head on, not really understanding they had to transform to really be Pretty Cure.

Suddenly yellow light started to overflow from Adam's chest and white light from Crow's. This made Adam smile a little bit and made Crow and Tundra quite taken aback by what was going on. The light then became what appeared to be a large phone shaped object with a small golden circle button hovering above it. Adam's "phone" was yellow with an orange sun on it and Crow's was white with a gray cloud on it.

"What the hell is this?!" Tundra yelled in confusion and a small hint of terror.

"These are the Weather Modules, and this is the power of Gaia that will crush you!" Doppler yelled at the villain and gave a broad grin.

Doppler then flew out of Adam's arms and went behind him as both boys reached for the items and both had felt a sudden jolt. It was like a jolt of reassurance and a jolt of familiarity. In their left hands each held the Weather Module so it was facing straight forward, the coin somehow sticking to their right index finger with their thumb extended.

Then the words just came to them.

"Pretty Cure, Weather Modulation!" The two yelled and suddenly each were engulfed in light.

Adam was first to transform. The Weather Module floated in the air then Adam, who was cloaked in yellow light, simply pressed the app on the phone which then showed an orange sun. The screen then glowed brightly as he pressed the sun and shouted, " **Go go! Let's go Sunlight!** " Then it disappeared into a giant flash of light. Adam then put his hands over his eyes as his hair glowed a bright yellow then the light disappeared. His hair then changed to bright yellow, lengthened and became extremely wavy, and got an ahoge. He took his hands off his eyes and opened them to unveil they had become orange. Then the light disappeared on his top half to reveal a yellow top with white puffy sleeves with an orange vest over it, a yellow ribbon with an orange sun on the front as well. Then he clapped and dark orange sun bracelets appeared on his wrist, each had a miniature solar panel built into the sun. He then spun around and the light on his lower half disappeared to puffy yellow shorts with an orange belt with a darker orange sun buckle. The light on his legs then disappeared on his legs to unveil yellow knee high tops with orange laces. Then Adam formed a ball of light and placed it on his right hip, which then became a yellow pouch with an orange sun that held his Weather Module.

Next was Crow who was cloaked in white and he pressed the app on the phone like device. A gray cloud appeared on the screen, he then pressed it which caused the screen to shine. It yelled, " **Go go! Let's go Cloudy!** " Then it disappeared into a giant flash of light. Crow then put his right hand on his head as his hair glowed white then the light disappeared. His hair changed to pure white and became quite fluffy in appearance with a gray cloud barrette on the right side of his head. He closed his eyes then opened them to reveal they had turned gray as well. Then snapped his fingers as white fingerless gloves with a gray cloud emblem on each appeared on his hands. Then the light on disappeared on his top half to reveal a white top with white puffy sleeves with a gray vest over it, a white ribbon with a gray cloud on it as well. The light on his lower half disappeared to unveil white pants with a white belt with a gray cloud buckle. The light then disappeared from his feet to unveil white combat boots with gray laces on them. Crow then formed a ball of light and placed it on his right hip, which then became a white pouch with a gray cloud on it that held his Weather Module.

"The light shining on the Earth, Cure Sunlight!" Adam, now Cure Sunlight, yelled and posed with a big smile and holding up peace signs.

"The clouds ascending on the Earth, Cure Cloudy!" Crow, now Cure Cloudy, yelled and posed with his right fist up high in the air.

"The powers that protect the Earth, Weather Control Pretty Cure!" The two yelled in sync and their poses again.

Cloudy blinked in confusion as Sunlight gave a loud squeal of excitement. This was just like he had seen in the videos on Scrapbook.

"I don't care what you are! You're going down!" Tundra screamed and her right hand suddenly crackled with black electricity. "Let this storm drown out all light! Come forth, Tempest!" She yelled and shot the electricity towards a knocked over tree. It shook then grew black arms with white gloves, and black legs almost like tendrils, giant eyes, and a sharp toothed mouth.

"Tempest!" It roared and Sunlight and Cloudy backed up at the sight of it.

"Find the shards of the Climate Medallion and kill them!" Tundra pointed to the pair of Cures as she floated above.

The monster seemed to somewhat understand her and quickly scanned the area and narrowed its eyes and suddenly it's interest was trained on the water fountain. Then it began to zoom towards, only to be stopped by a swift punch to the face from Cloudy.

"No way we're allowing you to get your hands on something that seems important, or hurt any more people." Cloudy smirked then charged at the monster and sent a series of punches to it and knocked it back further.

"Sunlight, go get the shard! I'll explain it later, but they can't get it!" Doppler frantically said and looked over to Sunlight.

The yellow Cure nodded and ran to the fountain only to be met with Tundra standing in front of him, sword ready.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a condescending matter and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop your evil actions! You ever try getting new clothes, you look like a really cheap maid." Sunlight narrowed his eyes as he got in a fighting stance, though a poor one.

This comment was enough to send her in a rage and she came force at the yellow Cure who wasn't entirely sure what to do. Then words suddenly came to him as he jumped away to dodge the girl's slashes.

Sunlight yelled and a sudden flash of blinding light came off of him, something that came on impulse. To his surprise Tundra was screaming and had dropped her sword to grasp at her eyes. The yellow Cure took this opportunity and smashed the sword with his shoe, then ran to the fountain.

"I can't see! Damn it all! I'll be back!" Tundra screamed and disappeared in a storm of ice and snow.

With relative ease he had found the shard as it was gold and gave a slight shine. He took it out of the water as Doppler came rushing over.

"Put it inside my gem, hurry!" Doppler frantically said as the yellow Cure placed the shard on the gem and it went inside. "Now go help Cloudy." He nodded to Sunlight who nodded back and ran from the fountain to Cloudy.

Cloudy then yelled and thrust his palm out as razor sharp winds cut at the Tempest and knocked it backwards. The monster was quick to retaliate and used one of its leg like tendrils and whipped Cloudy into the side of a building.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Sunlight stormed up to the Tempest as it arose and looked down at him and roared, only to be met with a punch to what appeared to be its stomach. "If you think you can just hurt him, then I'll gladly dish you a knuckle sandwich with a side order of ass whoopings!"

The yellow Cure then grabbed one of its tendrils and began to spin around then let it go eventually. The Tempest roared as it slid across the road and hit a car. Sunlight yelled and thrust his left palm out as the bracelet on his left glowed brightly then a giant light beam shot out of his palm and damaged the monster further as it struggled to even get up. Then he ran forward and sent a drop kick straight into before doing a back flip and landed not too far in front of it..

Cloudy managed to get himself out of the wall and came over to his partner. "So now what do we do? I am pretty sure we damaged it a lot." He tilted his head to the side a bit confused as what to do next.

"We purify it! Usually all Pretty Cure have this finisher they can do and they're able to reverse the damage done to the area! Try it!" Sunlight hit his fist into his palm as he perked up a bit. Doppler floated over surprised by the competence displayed by the newly made Cures.

Suddenly the words came to Cloudy like a thunderbolt.

" **Pretty Cure Windy Tunnel!** " Cloudy started and turned his palms as he thrust them out so his wrist connected. Wind began to gather in the center and formed a giant ball. Suddenly the wind shot out just as the monster went to stand up. The wind engulfed the monster and Cloudy lifted his right palm to the sky. " **May the storm clear!** " With that the monster exploded and everything mysteriously turned back to normal, even the tree that had once been the monster.

The two then transformed back to normal and looked around then high fived each other. Doppler then floated to them as they looked at the coins and Weather Module.

"You probably have a lot of questions. I promise to answer them as well as I can in time." Doppler looked at the two as people came to investigate what was going on.

"We should go to my house and talk over cookies." Crow looked over to Adam as Doppler sat on Adam's head.

"I think cookies and homework will do for now. I'm a little exhausted." Adam laughed sheepishly as his stomach roared and raised his eyes to look at Doppler. "Are you hungry, Doppler?" The fairy then nodded and the two boys went to retrieve their backpacks and set continue to set off towards Crow's house.

Those who had seen the whole seen were too busy in hiding still and trying to process what was going on to still come out on the streets. Among them in a bookstore sat Heather, quite shaken over the events in general. She pulled up her brown thigh high socks that went together with her dark green skirt.

The girl then walked out of the store, backpack in tow. Her mud brown necklace glimmered in the light, a beautiful blend to the brown vest she over her green dress. She turned her head to the direction that Crow and Adam were walking in.

"I-I wanna be like them...so I can be the one who protects A-Aurora instead of her protecting me...but...I'm t-too weak...a-aren't I?" Heather questioned herself and turned around then began to walk home instead of deciding to follow the boys.

Little did she know she might just get her wish and little did those boys know their journey was just starting.

* * *

 **ED: Day By Day - LiSA**


	2. The Shy Girl Breaks Ground

That night, Adam flung the door to his house open with a big grin. As he walked in, he set his backpack down, took off his shoes, and walked in the kitchen. "Hey mom! Look at me!" He shouted as he entered the kitchen, meanwhile Doppler sat upon his head.

Sara stopped playing on her computer and drinking her coffee. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute! So this is the little fairy I saw on the news with you and Crow!" She sprung up and zoomed across to go over to her son.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Doppler! Royal fairy of Gaia, Mother Earth." Doppler smiled and gave a small salute and held out one of his small hands.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Sara smiled a big smile and shook his little paw a bit rapidly. "You're simply the cutest thing! Come sit down you two, I made fruit punch!"

Adam sat down in one of the chairs as he sat down and his mother began to pour a large cup and a kiddie cup of Kool-Aid. As his mother sat them down, Doppler floated off his head and sat down and took the cup and eagerly drank up.

"So start from the beginning." Sara gave a big smile.

* * *

 **OP: Tomorrow's Heroes - Casey Lee Williams ft. Bryce Papenbrook**

 **Episode 2: Earth's Gift: I Am Pretty Cure**

* * *

Adam slid on his pajama shirt and yawned a bit, today had been exhausting and his mother talking his ear off didn't help. He looked at the clock and saw it read 12am, he simply shrugged and got into bed. "Hey Doppler? What was it like where you came from? I know you told Crow and I you were from Weather World...but, yeah." He chuckled and patted his bed for Doppler to sit down.

Doppler stopped examining the photo of what appeared to be a poster of a team that said _Utopia Pretty Cure_ on the bottom of it. "Oh of course! In exchange can you tell me more about…Pretty Cure?"

"Wait! You created this team and you don't know what Pretty Cure is?" Adam blinked a little bit and tilted his head to the side.

"No, I'm afraid. I was simply instructed to give Gaia's power to suitable people to create warriors, I didn't know this would be the result." Doppler said and sat in front of Adam and attempted to scratch his head.

"Then allow me to tell you about them!" Adam's voice boomed as he seemingly forgot his previous question. "Okay, see that team right there?" He pointed forward to a gigantic poster of five girls and what appeared to be a teddy bear with stars on it. Doppler turned around to face the poster and tilted his head a bit confused.

"That is Starshine Pretty Cure; Cure Aries, Cure Pisces, Cure Virgo, Cure Libra, and Cure Ophiuchus." The upbeat boy pointed to each Cure individually and wore a gigantic grin on his face. "They are based off the zodiac and are absolutely cool! So is Wonderland Dream! That is Cure Queen, the leader, so elegant!" He then pointed to a figurine of a girl wearing an elegant red and silver outfit.

"Is there more than them though?" Doppler asked quizzically and tilted his head a little bit.

"Of course, there is Mythical Pretty Cure and dozens of other teams. They're all documented on the internet, I'll have to show you sometime!" Adam grinned bigger and and gave a quick victory sign. "Now tell me about Weather World!" He yawned a little bit.

"Later, you need to rest! We must find more Cures to help us on the quest of finding the Climate Shards." Doppler smiled and sat next to Adam's pillow.

"Fine." He dragged out the word and pouted. He got up, turned off the light, then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Adam felt someone poking him accompanied by something pulling his cheek. "I'm up!" He cried and Doppler fell off the bed making a slight squeaky noise as the young boy shot up. He looked around tiredly then looked up to meet Crow's gaze.

"You slept through your alarm again, kind of useless having it." Crow sighed, "I even tried calling you." He pulled out his Weather Module and waved it a little bit.

"Wait these things make calls?!" Adam snapped out of his tired state and grabbed his module off his nightstand and sure enough it was like an actual phone. "So cool! I can't believe it!" He giggled and instantly began going through it.

Doppler floated up and sat upon Crow's shoulder, he didn't want to mess Crow's hair up since it was slicked back. "You really shouldn't have done that...he seems like he won't focus on anything else now."

After quite sometime and lots of bribing Crow managed to get Adam out of bed and get dressed. Crow went down stairs and prepared to leave the house and slipped his shoes on. Adam however was in the kitchen stuffing his face with donuts.

"Just hide in my backpack." Crow opened his backpack which was heavily organized and looked far more comfortable than Adam's.

"Thank you Crow." Doppler gave a small smile and hopped into Crow's backpack. "Come on Adam! We gotta go!" He called from the living room and placed a hand on his hip as he opened the door.

"I'm coming!" Adam yelled as he stumbled a bit out of the kitchen and ran out of the house with donut. Crow followed suit giving a goodbye mom as he closed the door.

"So what do you think about what Doppler told us last night?" Adam asked, ignoring the fact the person, well fairy, in question was sitting in Crow's backpack.

"I mean...it's a lot to take in. But we're already signed up for the job so might as well do it. Find the Climate Shards and take down those bad guys. He chuckled. It doesn't seem that hard; besides we can still find more Pretty Cure." Crow punched his palm and gave a broad smirk, Adam gave a small chuckle as the two passed Heather.

The brown haired girl looked up as she saw the two passed her and she blinked a little bit. Wait it was those two boys! "W-Wait…" Her whisper like voice came out but the two didn't hear her, "oh...okay…" She looked back down when something glowing caught her eye. It appeared to be a shard of some sort? She stopped and picked it up, this could probably be some good jewelry material for her friend Beryl. So she just slipped it into her satchel's side pocket and continued to walk.

"Hey, Hua, what's going on?" An icy voice covered in a thick accent asked and Heather looked up to see her friend Aurora with a curious look in her eyes.

"O-Oh, nothing Aurora, just found something to send Beryl in our next care package...think she'll visit again soon?" Heather answered in her whispery voice as she looked at her feet.

"I think she will...if not during spring break we can go up there, yeah?" Aurora gave a soft smile and patted her friend's shoulder. "I saw you trying to talk to those two boys. Any particular reason? Trying to make new friends?" She inquired as she continued to walk alongside Heather but kept her smile.

"Y-Yeah...I saw those b-boys become Pretty Cure yesterday...and...I thought maybe I could join them?" Heather pushed her fingers together and looked down at her feet. "You aren't mad are you?"

"No way! Why I would be mad? Just know though, if you become a Pretty Cure; I'll have to join you." Aurora chuckled lightly at Heather. "You know being Pretty Cure is dangerous though, right?"

"Yes I do," Heather nodded and tried to put on a determined face to which Aurora nodded her head in approval. "I like your new outfit! Did your mom make it for you?"

"No actually. These leggings and boots are some hand-me-downs from my aunt, and this blue dress and white sweater are from some thrift shop I went to the other day." Aurora smiled a little bit as even Heather seemed a bit taken aback.

At school, Crow and Adam were met with many eyes just looking at them and whispers of abundance. Crow awkwardly scratched at his head as he walked with Adam, not really appreciating the random attention. Adam however was enjoying all the attention they were getting and had a haughty grin on his face.

"Yes! We're Weather Control Pretty Cure!" Adam shouted and held up his Weather Module for everyone to see. Many gasped and oohed at the sight in front of them.

Crow facepalmed at what was going on and even pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. Suddenly a large crowd began to swarm them and as Heather and Aurora got to school the former sighed heavily. She had missed her chance again! But Aurora was quick to pat her shoulder.

"It's okay, Hua." Aurora smiled a bit, "you can try to talk to them after school, yeah?"

"R-Right!" Heather gave a small yell that was still barely above a whisper and attempted to give a courage filled smile.

With the crowd Crow sighed a bit, not liking all the questions. "Are you two dating?!" "What's your power?!" "What's your fairy look like?!" But alas they had to answer most of the questions. Adam liked the attention though and felt quite like the celebrity, Doppler was a tad nervous because of all the attention.

"Adam we gotta go! School is starting soon!" Crow yelled to Adam who could barely hear him over the questions and crowd.

Aurora wasn't too happy that the way into the school had gotten blocked off by the crowd. So she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. This caught everyone off guard and they all turned their attention to Aurora.

"Please move out of the way, some of us are trying to get into the school." Aurora said with a glare as she walked forward. Heather hiding behind the taller girl as they passed through the crowd. An awkward sort of air surrounding the crowd and even the two boys as the two girls passed by.

* * *

"I just can't believe…you did _**WHAT**_?" Atlas' voice boomed throughout the area as he looked down at the villains before him. Storm hid behind a fallen tree as Tundra stood firm with Thunda.

"I-I didn't expect for there to be-" Tundra started to make her defense but was immediately cut off by Atlas.

" _ **Silence!"**_ Atlas roared and the ground shook, though the two villains remained unmoving; Storm cowered even more now. "First you don't come back for so long then you come here to tell me you were thwarted by kids in costumes?! Unacceptable!"

"B-But sir, he blinded me and they destroyed the Tempest!" Tundra yelled up at Atlas and the large man snarled at her.

"Well then, I guess we'll just send a more...competent member to do what you could not. Thunda take care of this please, destroy those "Pretty Cure" and get those shards of the Climate Medallion!" Atlas roared and pointed to Thunda.

"Remember the two boys are blonde!" Tundra pointed at Thunda and exclaimed.

The small bat girl grinned as her hands sparked a little bit. "Got it! Hehe!" With that she disappeared as gray clouds formed around her.

Tundra just huffed and stormed off as Storm looked at her walking off. Oh how he hoped he didn't get picked to go next.

"Please...I don't wanna do this." Storm whimpered to himself as he tucked his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back at school it was at the very end of the day and Adam and Crow were walking out of the school together as per usual.

"That was awesome!" Adam cheered and fist pumped the air.

"I guess?" Crow sighed and ran his hand through his now messy hair. "The attention could've been a bit more, well, less I suppose. Having to fend off all those girls was kind of hard." He chuckled as Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't like all those girls crawling over you." The shorter teen said and puffed his cheeks out.

Doppler unzipped Crow's backpack enough finally to weasel out of it and took a deep gasp of breath. "Could it be you are jealous, Adam?" He asked then sat atop Crow's head.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea Doppler! We're not together-together, just childhood friends!" Adam turned a dark red and waved his hands frantically as Doppler raised an...eyebrow? At least it appeared that he had raised an eyebrow.

"But then why did you get jealous that those girls were crawling over Crow?" Doppler asked then suddenly Crow blinked.

"Yeah, why did you?' Crow asked and looked down at the short blonde.

"I-I just didn't like that he was getting all of the attention that is all!" Adam laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "A-Anyways what is the plan today, Doppler?"

"Hmmm...perhaps we should search for a Climate Shard and another person to join our team? The day is still quite young!" Doppler stood proud and tall with a big grin on his face.

"I thought you were going to say something that involved food...but that works too!" Adam grinned a toothy grin.

"T-Then can I help…?" Heather gave a meek statement from behind the two boys.

Crow jumped back a bit and got into a fighting stance as Doppler fell in front of Heather and Adam gave a girlish scream. Heather squeaked and fell down on her butt in fright and even shoved her hands out as if she was going to attempt to push them down from where she had fallen. Crow then let his guard down after seeing who it was.

"Oh it's you!" Adam gave a cheerful response and slapped his hands on each of his cheeks. "You're that girl who is always with Ice Queen!" He then pointed at Heather who shakily stood up and looked to the two as Doppler stood in between everyone.

"M-My name is H-Heather…" The small girl gave yet another whispery voice and looked down at her feet. But then she began to muster what little determination she could and looked up at Adam in the face, "I-I wanna become Pretty Cure too! So I can protect Aurora!"

"Well...that was pretty easy? Who knew finding a third member would be so easy!" Adam cheered and fist pumped the air with both of his fist.

"W-Wait! Is it really that simple?" Crow tilted his head to the side a little as a confused look spread across his face.

"I-I don't know...I think it is?" Doppler questioned it himself as he looked from the boys to Heather. "Can I just do that? What power do I even give her? Snow or earth…" He pondered and put a hand, or at least it appeared to be a hand, to his mouth.

"I mean...it should be easy?" Adam stated and pointed to Doppler as he looked from the fairy to the small girl.

"Hmm...sure! But first you must come with us to go find a Climate Shard! If you do well I will bestow the power of earth to you!" Doppler cleared his throat then smiled as he floated and sat on Heather's shoulder.

"Right, let's go!" Adam cheered and began walking ahead as Heather and Crow trailed behind him.

"So Heather, what made you want to do this besides Aurora?" Crow asked as the two just followed Adam to wherever he was headed off to.

"I-I've seen Pretty Cure all over TV...so I thought, maybe I could be one? I know I'm really weak b-but-" Heather began as Crow raised a hand to cut her off.

"Doesn't matter if you're weak! If your will is strong and you're willing to do this war with us; then you are more than deserving to be a Pretty Cure! Besides we're new to this, so we'll look out for each other, yeah?" Crow gave a toothy smile and ruffled Heather's hair a little bit.

Heather fixed her hair and gave a meek smile, "T-thanks. Sorry I didn't get your names properly?" She gave her whispery voice.

"My name is Crow, and that bundle of sunshine is Adam! Speaking of which; where are we going?" He responded then asked Adam and the shorter blond stopped in his tracks.

Adam laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and turned around. Doppler and Crow both deadpanned and Heather blinked curiously. "Did he get us lost?"

"No, he has no idea where we are going unfortunately." Doppler facepalmed and took a deep breath and sighed.

"But I do!" A loud cackled erupted from behind the four and Adam gave a sharp gasp.

"Ew, is that a gremlin?" Adam retorted and pointed at the small bat girl. Heather was quick to yelp and hide behind Crow.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Thunda yelled as she continued to fly as Adam stepped in front of Crow and Heather. "I am Thunda and I am a powerful wielder of electricity so watch it!"

"Oh really?" Adam shot his head back and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he placed his hands on his hips. "Powerful? You look like a troll doll with bat wings." He pointed to the small girl.

"You know what? I'm gonna crush you!" Thunda raised her hand, " **let this storm drown out all light! Come forth, Tempest!"** She screamed and black energy shot out of her hand and hit the fire hydrant across the street. It grew arms, tendril legs, eyes, and a mouth like the last Tempest.

"Tempest!" It yelled as it was summoned and many cars came to an utter halt only for them to get blasted by the water that came out of it's mouth.

"Oh no! What is that?!" Heather screamed in fright and pointed at the giant monster who looked straight at her.

"Doppler get Heather to safety! We'll take care of this for now, if we need help you know what to do." Adam told Doppler as he took out his Weather Module and took the PreCoin from his right ear. Heather went and hid behind a trash can and Crow followed suit taking his Weather Module out as well as his PreCoin off the back of his head.

" **Pretty Cure Weather Modulation!"** The two yelled and placed their PreCoins on the slots of the module and thrust them out. Suddenly a giant yellow sun appeared in front of Adam and a white cloud appeared in front of Crow. " **Go go! Let's go Sunlight and Cloudy!"** With that the emblem seemingly zoomed into them and now stood the two Cures.

" **The sun shining on the Earth, Cure Sunlight!"** The yellow clad Cure yelled and struck a pose.

" **The clouds ascending on the Earth, Cure Cloudy!"** The white clad Cure yelled.

" **The powers that protect the Earth, Weather Control Pretty Cure!"** The two posed together.

"To hell with this! Tempest, find the Climate Shard!" Thunda ordered and suddenly the fire hydrant monster roared. Then it rushed at Heather and Cloudy shot off and sent a punch to the monster and knocked it away.

"I'll deal with this, you deal with Thunda!" Cloudy yelled to Sunlight as he stood in front of Heather who looked terrified yet in a sort of state of amazement.

"Alright! Then it's just you and me!" Sunlight cracked his knuckles. " **Solar Beam!"** He yelled and shot a blast of sunlight from his palm, which Thunda was quick to dodge.

"You think that's something?!" Thunda giggled as electric spheres appeared around her and launched at Sunlight. The yellow Cure held his arms up to block the spheres however there were far too many and too powerful. He was then sent flying and landed near the trash can that Heather was hiding behind.

Behind the trashcan Heather shakily looked at Cloudy who was busy sending rapid kicks to the monster who retaliated just as quickly.

"Do you have a Climate Shard?" Doppler inquired frantically and quickly and Heather gave an expression of shock.

"T-This thing?" Heather asked frantically and pulled the small shard from the pocket of her satchel and Doppler gasped.

"Put it in my gem!" Doppler yelled and pointed to the square gem on his ribbon and the brown haired girl nodded and placed it on the gem and it went inside. But just as quickly as she did that the trash can was blown away by the impact of Cloudy being flung into the ground.

"You think you're something? You ain't nothing!" Cloudy yelled and charged at the Tempest and flew up. " **Cirrus Slammer!"** He yelled and spun around as wind gathered around his whole lower half and he slammed his butt into the Tempest and knocked it backwards.

"Come on! You ain't nothin'!" Sunlight yelled and his eyes glowed as he looked to Thunda who wore a broad smirk on her face. " **Shining Lasers!"** He yelled and light lasers shot out of his eyes at Thunda and blasted her out of the way. As he did that he flew up and decked her across the face. "Stay down, you Cabbage Patch Kid reject!"

As he said this, Thunda shot back up and sent a small fist of electricity into his stomach and shocked him horribly. The yellow Cure yelled as the electricity coursed through his body and he was sent flying into a tree.

Heather shakily stood up and whispered to Doppler, "do it...he needs my help." She meekly looked to Doppler who flew in front of her.

Suddenly Heather felt...calm and sure of herself as a brown light appeared in front of her and a brown Weather Module with a green Earth symbol on the back appeared. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a brown ball of light and everyone stopped to look at the direction.

" **Pretty Cure Weather Modulation!"** Heather gave a soft yell as she opened the app on the phone like the device. The screen displayed a green Earth symbol The screen glowed brightly and shouted, " **Go go! Let's go Quake!"** It disappeared and with that Heather's body became covered in brown light and she smiled softly.

She took off her glasses and they disappeared in a quick flash of light and then her eyes became a dark green. Her hair glowed brightly and with a slightly surprised look, her hair pigtails came undone and her hair lengthened, became lighter, and got a green ombre. The light on her top half quickly disappeared to reveal a brown top with white puffy sleeves like flowers, and a green vest over it with a brown ribbon with a green Earth symbol on it. Heather smiled and kissed each wrist, light formed on her wrist, and then bloomed into brown arm bands with a green vines wrapped around them. The light on her lower half then disappeared and now a brown thigh length skirt with with a green vine embroidery and green bike shorts underneath. A brown belt with a green Earth symbol was also around her waist similar to the others. The light on her legs disappeared to unveil brown gladiator sandals with one inch heels. Heather then summoned a ball of light in her left hand and placed it on her left hip and her Weather Module was placed there in a brown pouch with a green Earth symbol on it. To finish her transformation, her hair was then put into a high ponytail with a green flower band keeping it together, her necklace had also become a choker.

" **The ground shaking on the Earth, Cure Quake!"** Heather, now Cure Quake, yelled softly and jumped up and landed. As she did the ground cracked slightly and with her fist balled up held them up near her chest with a shy smile.

"Yes!" Doppler cheered happily.

"No way, there's another one?!" Thunda screeched and went to send a blast of lighting at Quake.

The new Cure squeaked and covered her face and suddenly a rock wall erected from the ground and took the blow for her. Though it cracked, it still remained standing.

"Amazing…" Sunlight said in awe and gave a big grin. "You can do it Quake!" He yelled and Thunda prepared another blast.

"I can do this! Rock Smash!" Quake gave an actual yell and punched the rock pillar and sent the debris hurling at Thunda and knocked her out of the sky. Suddenly, though that confidence disappeared just as quickly, some still remained, "d-did I do that?" She questioned and gave a meek yet confident smile.

"Go help Cloudy, I'll deal with this little brat!" Sunlight gave a confident smile and ran and picked up Thunda who groaned. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled and threw her then sent a Solar Beam straight to her gut and launched her quite far, with a confident nod he ran over to where Quake just got to and where Cloudy had just gotten knocked down into the ground again by a blast of water.

"S-Sorry, I'm not quite used to do doing this quite yet." Quake helped Cloudy up and he wiped his mouth. "But let's beat it together!" She gave a weak yell and did an attempt at a fist pump.

The Tempest roared at the Cures and many spectators continued to record what they were doing. Sunlight just noticing this, they likely had been there the whole time and they just noticed it.

"Quake prepare defense, Cloudy I need you to be ready to support her." Sunlight instructed the two and got ready to fly.

"Tempest!" The monster yelled and deeply inhaled then shot a giant blast of water out. Quickly Quake raised her hands and a giant wall erected from the ground and took the blast. Sunlight then took initiative and flew up.

Suddenly Quake yelled and punched the wall and once again sent the debris hurling at the monster. To follow up, Cloudy yelled and thrust his palm as razor sharp winds went along with the the rocks and blasted into the Tempest and knocked it backwards.

Just as the monster went to go rise up Sunlight was there and came down with a drop kick and slammed it back down into the ground. " **Solar Beam!"** He screamed and sent a blast of sunlight at the monster for good measure then did a series of backflips and landed next to the others.

"A-Amazing…" Quake clapped a little in awe and Doppler floated next to her.

"You should finish it." Doppler smiled and touched Quake's shoulder.

"M-Me?" Quake pointed to herself as the monster though weakened, tried desperately to get up. Cloudy and Sunlight nodded and Quake shakily stepped forward but as she drew closer she suddenly felt a sudden burst of confidence.

She stopped near the monster and took a deep breath as the words suddenly came to her. " **Pretty Cure Continental Crush!"** Quake gave a yell, stomped on the ground, and raised her arms as a behemoth sized rock appeared over the monster. She then clamped her hands together as if she was getting ready to pray and the rock slammed down on top of the monster. " **May the storm clear!"** Quake spun around and gave a smile as the rock exploded into light and the damage around was lifted.

"You did it!" Sunlight cheered and glomped Quake, causing her to stumble a bit as she gave a small smile. "T-Thanks…"

"You did awesome!" Cloudy and Doppler said in sync and grinned a little.

"I-I'll get you little brats...next time." Thunda groaned as she looked down on them from above. With that, she disappeared in gray clouds.

The three then transformed back to normal and Heather blinked a little. "W-Wow...was that really me? I-I felt so...confident?" She looked around as people came out and resumed their activities, many whispering about the new Cure, and everything else that happened.

"N-Now what?" Heather asked quietly as she looked to her new partners as they adjusted their bags. She then slipped her transformation device into her bag.

"Let's go to my house! I have to introduce you to my mom! She's the best!" Adam giggled and grabbed Heather's hand and began running with her in tow. Crow following behind with Doppler sitting atop his head.

As they ran, Aurora watched from afar stepping out from behind a tree. A small smile graced her lips before her look turned serious, "it's my turn next." She said to herself as she walked off, the wind blowing her hair.

* * *

 **ED: Day by Day - LiSA**


End file.
